Christopher Jones Jr
Christopher Jones Jr'' ''or 'Casey' as he is mostly referred to is the youngest of the team and the most skilled when it comes to operating a railway. About Born in August 1995, Casey has always been fascinated with steam trains and has wanted to have one of his own. During his early days at school, he joined the Model Engineers Society and trained to become a driver of it's passenger trains. Having passed with flying colours in 2010, Casey was enlisted to become the railways main driver. In his early days on the railway, Casey is seen to drive the club's loco 'Betty' ''but in 2009 he bought '''Lady Grange' ''to which he mainly operates his passenger trains with. Although he enjoys driving steam trains, Casey also shares a passion for traction engines and is often seen attending many steam fairs and helping out. Casey is helpful whenever a crisis comes to the railway but is never shy when it comes to speak his mind. There are times when changes to the railway have to go through the approval of Casey first before passing it on to the directors. Although there are some changes that he'd rather wished would have been left as it were, only to find that they prove to be of great help to him and the society. Casey is often the centre of the adventures that takes place at the railway. His finest hour was during the events when member, Stephen Mercade joined the society. Casey was able to fool and outsmart Stephen when he tried to rip up the railway with an army of brainwashed MCS Members. Although he is the youngest of the team, he offers guidance to other members when they struggle the basics of operating steam trains. In the early days he was mentioned to have tutored his friend Mike Whitehouse shortly after he joined the society in 2007. Personality Casey is a well mannered person but at times can be considered bossy and often boastful. He sometimes jokes to other drivers about their choice of engine and claims that steam is the way to go. Although he admits that he's joking, his jokes sometimes go a little too far. Appearance Casey is 5ft 5inches tall, has blue eyes and light brown hair- cut short. His face often has patches of coal dust smeared in places. He wears a distinctive set of clothing that he is mostly seen wearing while operating on the railway. They include: * A grease top drivers hat (Bares a pin badge with the letters M.E.S) * A white shirt * Soot stained orange long-sleeved shirted (Cuffs rolled up to elbows) * Dark grey waistcoat (With M.E.S. in gold stitch) * Dark grey jeans (On some occasions navy blue) * Black steel capped boots. NOTE: He also carries a gold pocket watch which is hung from the pockets his waist coat. Also carries a red handkerchief in his back pocket of his jeans. Engines During his time on the railway, Casey is the owner of a fine collection of engines * 'Lady Grange' * 'Jean Anderson' * 'Dylan' * 'Wee Aver''' Trivia * Casey is based on an old school friend, who helped write some of the stories for the series. * He is one of the first characters to be created for the series. * He is first introduced in The Search of the Lost Engine. * The nick-name 'Casey' is taken from the legendary engineer, Casey Jones. Although the surname Jones really taken from the enthusiasm the real Casey has for Welsh narrow gauge railways. Category:Characters